


Phil in Wonderland

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: Phan
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original posting date: October 13th, 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Original posting date: October 13th, 2015

Everyone who knew Philip Lester would describe him with a single word: dreamer.  
He would be off on wild adventures inside the crooks and crevices of his imagination all day if he could help it; which he often did regardless.  
People thought him mad with him, a full grown man, spewing supposed nonsense about rabbits and living cards that guarded a bull-headed queen.

Phil was eighteen, and in this society, men of age don't stay alone for very long.

"Come sit with us, Phil dear!" His mother, Sarah, said, as she gestured to the table her and another woman were sitting at.

Phil plastered on what he hoped was a convincing smile and joined the two ladies at a tea table by the window.

"Hello mother," he said upon sitting down.

"Hello sweetheart! This is Victoria's mother," Sarah exclaimed excitedly.

Victoria Jameston was Phil's (forced) betrothed of two weeks.  
Phil had absolutely no affection towards her; romantic nor platonic. 

The woman scanned over Phil's casual black waistcoat and trousers and simply raised an eyebrow.  
Despite the nagging urge to say a sarcastic comment, he nodded at her politely.

"So, Phil, your mother tells me that you're very imaginative!" 

He nodded again, not really feeling the answer was important enough for spoken word.

"That's a great quality," Mrs. Jameston continues. "Great heretic trait."

Phil choked on his tea and looked at her with wide, horrified eyes.  
"W-what??" He managed, still in slight distress.  
Phil's mother spoke up before Mrs. Jameston could make Phil panic more.  
"We don't need to discuss this now," clear warning in her voice.

The other woman's mouth pursed into a firm line, but she obliged.  
The conversation picked up again between the two, Phil gratefully being left behind.

He scanned lazily over the room, looking for something interesting to ponder on.  
Phil's eyes almost flick past the window before they widen and quickly whip back in that direction.  
There, standing in front of the garden maze was a boy with curly brown hair, completely dressed in white.  
He was staring intensely back at Phil.  
After a few moments, the boy reaches into the pocket of his waistcoat and pulls out a pocket watch, tapping it furiously.

"Mother...." Phil said, not moving his gaze from the strange person. "I'm going to go out and get some air."

"Alright," she says, not even sparing him a glance.

He got up as quickly as he dared and sped from the room, the door all but slamming behind him.

He ran through the hallways until he pushed through the door leading outside.  
The black haired boy slowed his pace and looked around somewhat frantically. The all-white boy was nowhere to be found.

Phil peeks his head around the corner of the maze entrance. Upon not seeing anything, he sighs and begins to turn around.

"Psst!"

"Gah!" Phil yelped, spinning back around.  
Standing in front of the left turn was the boy dressed in white.  
"Hey! You!" 

"Follow me, Phil," The all-white boy said, tapping on his watch again. "We're already late!"  
He dashed around the corner, Phil sprinting after him.  
"Hey! Come back!"  
"No time!" They yelled behind their shoulder in response.

Phil started to fall behind, his breath running out.  
"W-wait!" He gasped out after the boy.  
Eventually, the black-haired boy ran into the dead center of the maze; the other person nowhere to be seen.

There were no other entrances other than the one Phil was standing in, and nothing to hide behind in the area other than a tree.

After a few moments, the curly-haired boy popped up from a hole at the foot of the tree that Phil hadn't previously noticed.  
Now that he was closer, Phil couldn't help but note how the other man's eyes glimmered like emeralds. 

"Well? Are you coming?" He said impatiently.

Before Phil could answer, their head popped back down into the hole.

He rushed forward, alarmed, and looked down.

The hole was completely pitch black; nothing at all visible.

Leaning dangerously into the space, Phil held on to the ground around it, looking for any sign of the boy.

Phil sighed in disappointment once again as he tried to sit upright, but the ground underneath his left hand crumbled. 

"What the-" he yelped, trying regain his balance to no avail. 

With a scream, he tumbled through the hole.

Instead of landing immediately like he expected, Phil fell onwards as if he had fallen off a cliff.

The screams that filled the constant space slowly died down when the walls began to morph into wallpaper.

It was the same wallpaper as the kind in the living room, Phil thought, as he continued to fall. How curious...

Upside down and shattered picture frames of his family hung on the wallpaper, held up by broken kitchen knives.  
Phil's old teddy bear from when he was eight's severed head was also pinned up with a malicious smile that definitely was not there ten years ago.

The black-haired boy squeezed his eyes shut as he tumbled, willing everything frightening to go away.

It felt like a lifetime he had been falling before he landed with a distinct plop on a cold, dirty marble floor.

Phil groaned in pain, rubbing his aching head as if it was going to help.  
The room he was in was odd, to say the least. It appeared as if the room were upside down; the chandelier protruding from the floor like a barren fountain.  
The ceiling appeared to be made of shiny white marble; something that would surely kill Phil if he were to hit his head on it.

Phil sat on his knees, looking around the room curiously.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the room began to upright itself.

\--------------


	2. Eat me, Drink me, Find me

Phil's eyes darted furiously around the room, looking for something to hold onto.

He shuffled to the chandelier and held on for dear life as the room became normal. Soon, he was hanging high up in the air.

It would take at least four clones of himself stacked on top of each other to reach him; he was stuck hanging here forever.

A tune much like one on a carousel echoed throughout the room as a horde of bubbles invaded the space.

The hanging boy struggled to look behind him at the army of oncoming bubbles, wincing as one just missed his body.  
They began to slam themselves against the chandelier dangerously, popping at each powerful hit, but instantly replaced by another.

A dismal noise sounded from the ceiling, a wide crack sprouting from the chandelier's base, causing part of it to tumble down past Phil.

His eyes widened. "No no! Bubbles, STOP!"

Their aggressiveness didn't waver an inch, the crack still growing bigger and bigger.

A loud rumble resonated from the strained ceiling.

The bubbles seemed to enjoy the look of absolute horror on the black-haired man's face, as they all seemed to take a step back.

"I'm going to die here, aren't I?" Phil said to himself, looking fearfully at the floor far beneath him.

As if answering him, the chandelier gave way and Phil tumbled towards the ground.

He never hit the ground, however, as he landed in someone's outstretched arms.  
Phil squeaked in surprise and looked up.

Standing above him was a boy that he could only describe as a friendly giant. He was tall; even taller than Phil, and had a wide, friendly smile spreading across his features.

They smiled at each other for a few seconds before the stranger remembered he was holding Phil like a baby. "Oh! My apologies,"  
He placed his feet on the floor delicately as if he would break at the slightest hint of roughness, letting him go softly.

"My name is Dan. Nice to meet you Phil."

He blinked. "I didn't say my name,"

The only response he got was a sly, knowing smile.

"I um... where am I?" Phil asked confusedly..

"Wonderland, of course."

Dan looked surprised when Phil's look of confusion didn't change.  
"What do you think you dream of at night?"

"Dr. Harrison says what you dream depends on the food you eat beforehand," Phil shrugged. "I don't dream of anything abnormal."

The other person stared at Phil, wide eyed.  
"Rabbit got the wrong Phil, didn't he?"  
A moment passed. "No, he wouldn't have fallen through if he wasn't..."

"Are you mad? I'm right here, you know."

Dan narrowed his eyes, reaching into his coat and pulling out a vial of deep purple liquid. He slammed it down on the table, and spun on his heels towards the wall.

"Hey, wait!" Phil shouted after him.

The boy stopped at the wall, reaching in his coat once more and pulling out a piece of stark white chalk.

He drew a rough square a pushed lightly on the wall, which glowed and creaked open like a door.

"If you're the real Phil, then you'll figure it out."  
Slam! And he and the door were gone.

 

Phil looked at the bottle Dan had left for him, picking it up and examining it.

The purple cloudy liquid shifted immediately on contact, forming a wispy drink me. 

He knew He probably shouldn't; drinking a strange magic drink in a strange place seemed like a good way to end up dead.  
Nonetheless, the boy took a swig from the bottle.

It tasted like liquid happiness; chocolate, laughter, and sunshine all in one.

He could practically feel myself sinking into a cloud.

He opened his eyes and the euphoria was shattered.

I'm shrinking. He thought.  
The clothes he wore slipped off of him as he grew smaller, much to  
Phil's horror.  
He landed with a soft plop on what he assumed was his shirt.

"What in the world?!"  
Surely I'm dreaming; I must be. 

Clambering out of the pile of clothes, Phil noticed an outfit on a tiny hangar.  
The outfit itself was relatively strange, a red and purple striped waistcoat with green pants, but the fact that it was here waiting for the man unnerved him.

Nonetheless, he put it on.  
The room looked so much larger to Phil now that he was the size of a regular pinkie finger.  
A table leg suddenly creaked open, revealing a near perfect looking cake with the words eat me in bright red frosting.

"Well cake, if you insist." He said, laughing.

Wolfing it down, He almost died. It tastes like some kind of heavenly mix of vanilla and chocolate, bringing tears to his eyes.

The floor suddenly became further and further away from my face.  
His head hit the ceiling, causing me to gasp in pain.

Phil was frustrated. "Dan! How am I supposed to get out of here?!" 

He flailed his arms in frustration, hitting the ceiling.  
A large chunk broke away, sunlight streaming in.

Smiling maliciously, Phil tore at the ceiling, forcing pieces down one by one.  
Eventually, the hole was big enough for him to climb through, so he did.

His surroundings were as big as he was, making the room he was just in look like a dollhouse.  
"It's 'bout time."

Phil jumped and whipped his head towards the voice.  
It was Dan, of course, looking put off.

"Well then, follow me."

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad I'm sorry


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this the one, Dan?" A voice spoke from the forest to the boys' right.

Dan wasn't fazed, but Phil's head shot to look in that direction immediately.  
"Who's that?!"

The all-white boy from before popped out of thin air directly in front of Phil, causing him to stumble back.  
"I'm PJ, the White Queen's messenger."

Phil nodded as if he knew what that meant.

Suddenly, Dan spoke up. "We need to get moving if we want to reach Hatter's Domain by sunset." 

"Hatter?"

PJ and Dan exchanged a worried glance.   
"Don't worry, Phil!" PJ chirped halfheartedly. "Hatter will jog your memory!"

The trio began walking down the stone path next to the seemingly enchanted forest, heading in the opposite direction of a far off castle.   
"Shouldn't we be going to the ruler? Maybe they can send me home!"

Dan and PJ exchanged a worried look.   
"Phil, this is your home."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my least edited story in progress so I decided it needed some love


End file.
